1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle seat assemblies. More particularly, this invention is directed to a clip for retaining a trim cover assembly against a foam pad of a vehicle seat and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Trim cover assemblies extend over vehicle seats to provide passenger comfort as well as aesthetic appeal. Passenger comfort is ensured by a secure attachment of the trim cover assembly to a foam pad layered over a vehicle seat frame. Several attachment methods and devices are known for effecting such attachment of the trim cover assembly to the foam pad. These attachment methods and devices include hog ring clips, mold-in hook fasteners, and injection-molded clips.
Hog ring clip methods require first embedding a wire into a foam pad. Next, a C-shaped metal piece is wrapped around the wire embedded in the foam pad and is threaded into an opening between a cord sewn on the inside of a trim cover. Finally, the C-shaped connector is compressed by a closure device to entrap the cord within the foam pad. Accuracy of this method depends in large part on the assembler operating the closure device.
Mold-in hook fasteners are generally suitable for attaching straight-line trim cover assemblies. However, for attaching trim cover assemblies with non-linear edges, die-cutting materials must be used, adding further costs to the attachment process. Additionally, mold-in hook fasteners provide for undesired variation in attachment stability due to the fact that proper attachment is not guaranteed each time an assembler attaches the fastener.
Injection-molded clips require considerable investment due to the intricate cavity design for the tooling. And once the tooling is available, the tools are difficult to modify due to the multi-cavity tool construction. More specifically, many or all of the tool parts require modification for each individual change. In addition, injection-molded clips require additional structural elements, such as hog ring clips, for anchoring in the foam pad.
There is a need for a cost-effective, accurate, and easy to assemble device for retaining trim cover assemblies to foam pads of a vehicle seat frame.